Night before the final battle
by heaven85
Summary: Harry contemplates whether or not to tell Hermione his feelings before his final battle and decides to write to her in a letter. This takes place in the 7th year and you have to read to find out what happens next.
1. Night before the final battle

**Night Before the Final Battle (H/Hr) **

**Author: Heaven85 **

**Spoiler: Books 1-5 **

**Summary: The story is set at the end of Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and Harry is contemplating whether or not he should give her the letter he wrote regarding his feelings for her. This is a one shot fic. Please review since it's my first fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or affiliated with Warner Brothers or J. K. Rowling. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. **

**A/N: If this type of storyline has been done before then I'm sorry and if this is similar to another storyline I just wanted you guys to know that it was never meant to be like it. I would like to thank Another for betaing the story for me.**

Harry Potter was sitting in his desk in his Head Boy room holding a letter in his hand, trying to figure out whether or not to give it to Hermione Granger. Hermione was one of his best friends and he was in love with her. The problem was that she had recently begun dating Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley. He didn't want to hurt Ron in any way but he couldn't help how he felt about her. Harry had thought about telling her many times but had chickened out, thinking she couldn't love him back. It had taken him a long time to realize that he loved Hermione. He couldn't believe that he was so stupid and blind and not had seen it earlier.

(Flashback.)

It all started out in the summer before 6th year started. He had been miserable since his godfather Sirius died and when Hermione had almost died. He didn't know why but he had thought of Hermione a lot during the summer. When 6th year started he had resolved to keep Ron and Hermione out of harm's way so that they wouldn't get hurt. But he also found himself wanting to spend more and more time with Hermione. He found himself heading to the library more often than usual where he would just watch her while they studied with just the two of them. Of course Hermione made sure he studied too. He just told himself that he wanted to make sure she was safe and to protect her.

Everything was going fine until Ron and Hermione started dating around the middle of 6th year. Harry felt this strange pang in his gut every time he saw them together. He just thought that it was because he would have to be alone more this year and had convinced himself that this was just what he wanted. They would be safer this way. But these feelings just got worse later on and he found himself avoiding them because he just didn't know how to act around them anymore. He tried to be happy for them but he just couldn't. He still found himself wandering in the library trying to see if Hermione was there by herself. As the year wore on he realized that he needed Ron and Hermione to help him fight Voldemort, and they were more than supportive; they said they realized that they needed him too.

Things turned for the worst when Voldemort captured Hermione and was threatening to kill her in front of his face if he didn't go with him. That was the moment when he realized he was in love with her, that he would do anything for her just to make sure she was safe. If he could give up his life for her, he would do it. He knew that he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her and that he didn't want to live life without her. As long as she was safe, that was all that mattered. With help from the order he was able to save Hermione but Voldemort still escaped. Harry knew that he should have told her that he loved her then, but when he tried, he saw Ron there and just couldn't ,manage it.

After this event Harry became more and more determined to defeat Voldemort and kill him for all the rotten things that he had done to his parents and Hermione. He knew that no matter what happened to him he would make sure that he died before he did to keep all those he cared about safe.

(End Flashback.)

Sighing, Harry took a deep breath and walked out the hallway and started to walk to the Hermione's Head Girl room. When he got there he saw that the lights were out.

'Good, she won't read this 'til morning,' Harry thought as he shoved the letter under the door and headed back to his room to rest before his big day tomorrow.

Hermione had in fact not gone to bed yet since she couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen tomorrow. She was scared for Harry. She didn't know what was going to happen to him and that scared her even more. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him. She never wanted the morning to come. She began thinking about everything she went through these last 7 years with Ron and Harry. She thought back to 3rd year when both Harry and Ron were mad at her, at first she could kind of handle Ron being mad at her but when it was both of them she just couldn't handle it and spent a lot of that time crying. Things were a lot better when Harry came around and apologized. She just sat thinking about how confused she felt. She had started dating Ron and he really was a good guy, a bit annoying and totally infuriating but a good guy otherwise. She really did have feelings for him and liked him a lot. But if she had to be truthful to herself she knew that he wasn't the one for her. She always knew that she had feelings for Harry. Later she realized that she loved him but Harry never seemed to think of her that way so she had decided to get over him and move on. She had thought that she could grow to love Ron and could just forget about Harry but she just couldn't. She just didn't love Ron. Every time she saw a sad look in his eyes she just wanted to throw her arms around him and make him feel better. She had been seeing that sad look a lot lately and she didn't know what the cause of it was. She had tried to ask him about it, but he always said that it was nothing. It also didn't help that lately Harry has been spending a lot more time with her especially in the library. He doesn't know it but having him there was just distracting her from studying. Every so often she would look up and look stare at him so peaceful and concentrating on his work. After everything that happened during 6th year when Voldemort kidnapped and threatened to kill me. He had said if he didn't want me to die he would have to go with him somewhere. In that moment all I could think of was how much I loved him and how much I wished I had told him earlier. I saw the look in Harry's eyes and it just made me cry. I didn't want him to feel this pain to make this decision. When Harry took his offer I just wanted to scream don't do it Harry. I'd rather die than to see him die. Luckily members of the order came in and saved us. After that I wanted to tell Harry how I felt but I felt really tired and went to sleep. After awhile Harry never mentioned anything about how he felt that I just thought he just didn't love me back so I decided to give it another shot with Ron. Ron didn't really know that I thought about breaking if off with him though. At first things between us were pretty good and I thought that it could work but lately I don't think so anymore so I've asked him to give me some time to sort things out." Hermione thought to herself. She got up and walked over to the bed. There saw Crookshanks standing on something. She went to look and saw a letter with her name on it. "It's in Harry's handwriting." Hermione said and went to her desk to read it.

Dear Hermione,

There is so much that I want to tell you but haven't had the courage to tell you to your face so I decided to write this all in a letter. First of all, I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me and for always looking out for my best interests. I know that I don't always tell you that but I do. I really did understand why you took my Firebolt and holding me back when I tried to save Sirius. Deep down I knew that you were doing this for my own good and I want you to know that I do understand even if I never acted like I did. But I hope you understood that even if Sirius had a small chance of being kidnapped that I would go and try to save him because I couldn't stand losing him. I already lost my parents and I was just a baby and couldn't do anything about it but knowing that it was possible I had to do something or I know that I would have regretted it. I know that I was acting like a prat and I shouldn't have yelled at you. You just didn't want me to get hurt and you even offered to go there with me when you didn't have to, even when you were sure it was a trap. That meant a lot to me. It was the mark of a true friendship and loyalty and I really want to thank you for it. I'm really sorry about all of the yelling I did in the summer before 5th year. I know it's not your fault but I was upset and I took it out on you and Ron during the year. That said, I want you to know how much it means to me that you're still friends with me and best friends at that when I'm not an easy person to be around and that I do get in a lot of trouble and drag you in it. Even after all the things that happened to me and you knowing that Voldemort was trying to kill me you still were there to help me through all of it. I don't know what I would have done if the two of you weren't my friends. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I also wanted you to know how much it meant to me when you were still there for me in 4th year when everyone including Ron turned their back on me. There is no way I could ever thank you enough for being there for me when I really needed it. If it wasn't for you looking out for me and thinking rationally I might not be here right now.

Now I'm getting to the point that I'm reluctant to tell you but I realize that if I don't I might regret later. Hermione, I love you. I always have and always will. I want you to know that. I love more than anything in this world and you're the most important person in the world to me. I wanted to tell you this near the end of 6th year but I couldn't. I got scared. I realized then how much I loved you and how I'd do anything in the world to keep you safe and to protect you. If I could trade my life for yours I would do it in a second. Now saying all of this doesn't mean I expect anything from you in return. I just wanted to let you know how I feel that's all. Don't feel obligated to say anything to me if you don't want to. I know that you can't force love. It either happens or not. All I want is for you to be happy and safe. As long as you're happy I'll be happy too. I want you to find someone that will love you and make you as happy as they make you. I wish that you find all the happiness in the world and that all your dreams come true. I know that they will for you are such a brilliant, courageous person. I know that you can do anything that you put your mind to. If Ron is the one then I wish the two of you all the best and all the happiness in the world. If not then I want you to find someone who will. You're the most amazing women and person I have ever met you will make some guy very happy one day. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but I do know that I will make sure Voldemort dies before I do so that he can't hurt anyone else again. That's all I wanted to say.

Love you with all of my heart,

Harry Potter

"Oh Harry," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "How can you not know how I feel about you?" she whispered as she got up and quickly grabbed some clothes so that she could talk to Harry before tomorrow and let him know how much she loved him.

Hermione quickly ran out of her room and knocked on the Harry's door. There was no answer so she knocked once again. When there was no reply she started getting worried and tried the door. It was unlocked so she walked in.

She saw Harry sleeping in bed so she whispered, "Harry, wake up." And she shook him. A few minutes later Harry woke up a little drowsy and looked really surprised to see her.

"Hermione," he said with a whisper and grabbed his glasses.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked.

"I could just feel your presence," Harry answered with a smile

Hermione blushed and said, "I read the letter, Harry."

"Hermione, I. . . ." Harry started as he stiffened.

"Don't say another word. Let me do the talking," Hermione said as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Harry, everything that you said was so beautiful and there were things that you said that I knew and things that I didn't. And Harry, the fact that you're friends with me means a lot to me too. And although you yelled a lot at me, it was okay because I knew that you were hurting and I wanted so much to tell you everything but I promised and couldn't so I don't blame you at all."

"But I still shouldn't have yelled. I mean I knew that you were upset and it really wasn't your fault. I'm really sorry," Harry replied.

"It's okay, Harry, I understand and . . . Harry, do you really love me?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I love you, Hermione. I love you so much," Harry said lifting Hermione's head up and staring directly into her eyes.

"Harry, I. . . ." Hermione burst into tears.

"What's wrong Hermione? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you this," Harry said with a sad expression in his face.

"Harry. I love you too," Hermione responded, looking up.

"What?" Harry asked, looking surprised.

"You're such a stupid git. How can you not know how much I love you?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes, still smiling.

"Well, for one thing you're dating Ron. So I obviously thought that you liked him," Harry answered.

"I do like Ron a lot. He's a really good guy but I really liked you. That was the problem. But you never seemed to feel the same way about me. So I decided to go out with Ron because I thought that you would never like me as more than a friend, and I did sort of liked him," Hermione answered, blushing.

"Okay then. But what about after what happened last year?" Harry inquired.

"At that time I realized that I still loved you as much as I ever did, maybe even more. But you didn't say anything either. I thought that meant that you didn't feel the same way I did so I decided to give it another try with Ron. I thought that I could forget the way I felt about you. I really did and it was going really great for awhile. I thought that I could grow to love him but I didn't. But later I realized that I couldn't forget you and I didn't know what to do anymore so I asked Ron to give me some space so that I could sort things out," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, I realized at that moment that I loved you more than anything in this world, and I was going to tell you but then I saw you and Ron and I just couldn't." he explained.

"Is that why you've been sad all this time?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

Then how come when I asked you what's wrong you couldn't answer? It really hurt that you couldn't tell me what's going on. After all we were still best friends. What hurt even more was that I couldn't do anything to help you." Hermione answered

"I couldn't do that to you or Ron. I honestly never thought that you could love me back ,and I didn't want to jeopardize my friendship with either of you . . . especially you. What if you never wanted to speak to me again? I couldn't stand to lose you," Harry responded

"So you're sure that you love me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. This is the one thing in my life that I'm absolutely sure about. I love you. I always have and it has just grown over the years," Harry confessed.

Hermione just threw her arms around him and relished in the touch that was now so familiar to her.

Harry pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in until his lips touched her and kissed her, softly at first and then more deeply.

'This feels so right.' she thought to herself when they pulled apart.

"Hermione, can you promise me something?" Harry asked seriously.

"Of course," Hermione answered quickly.

"Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll go after your dreams and find someone that will make you happy and that you love and loves you back," he said.

"Harry, nothing's going to happen to you. You'll be back," she answered as tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"I know but please just promise me. Please," he pleaded.

"Okay, I promise, but Harry, don't talk like that. I love you and only you. I don't know what you think is going to happen . . . ,." Hermione said, bursting into tears.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, don't cry. I didn't mean that, I definitely won't make it but I just wanted to make sure that you'd be taken care of if anything did happen," Harry said soothingly, taking Hermione in his arms.

"I know that we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but Harry, please let me be there so I can do anything I can to help you,." Hermione asked in between sobs.

"Hermione, you will be there to help us out with his followers and death-eaters but like the prophecy says, it'll be me against Voldemort. You can't be there. I don't think I could stand it if anything happened to you," he answered.

"I know what the prophecy said but I can't just sit and wait to hear what happens to you." Hermione answered.

"But you will be with me. Your spirit has always been with you protecting me and warning me but please you can't be there. Promise me you won't?" Harry asked.

"Harry. It's just not fair why do you have to take the burden for everything. But I promise you," she replied, burying her head into Harry's chest.

"Why don't we just forget about tomorrow and just try not to think about it okay?" Harry said with a smile.

"Okay," Hermione said with a smile.

"So when did you first start to like me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, it's been coming on very slowly but I think probably third year. I didn't actually realize it until near the end of 4th year. How about you?" she asked.

"I have definitely liked you for a while but I didn't realize it until summer before 6th year. But I think that it started around third year too. I always somehow knew that you were special," he answered.

"Really? I didn't think you liked me much when we first met," she asked curiously.

"Well, when we first met on the Hogwarts express I thought that you were kind of bossy. But I did think that there was something different about you, like I wanted to know you but since you were a girl and all I didn't know how to approach you. The fact that you were so smart yet hadn't know you were a witch earlier kind of scared me but I still thought that you were special," Harry responded.

"You did? I remember reading some books before school started and I came across stuff about you, Harry, and I thought that it would be so cool if I could meet you after all you'd been through. When I was helping Neville find his toad and came across you, I just couldn't help but introduce myself but I didn't think you liked me very much or wanted to be friends with me. Call me crazy, but I still wanted to be friends with you," Hermione added.

"I'm glad that you did," Harry answered with a smile.

"My life wouldn't be as good as it is without you. I want you to know that you are just as important to me as Ron is, probably more," Harry told her.

"Neither would mine; I can't imagine the last few years of my life without you" Hermione answered.

Harry leaned in and kissed her once more with even more passion than before. They only broke apart due to the need of air.

"I love you Harry, don't leave me," she said, lying in his arms.

"I love you too Hermione, more than you'll ever know," Harry answered back.

"I do know because I feel the same way," Hermione whispered, locking her fingers with his.

"I know," he said, smiling.

After a moment, Hermione got off the bed and turned to Harry and said, "I believe in you, Harry. I know that you can defeat Voldemort."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me," Harry answered with a lopsided grin.

"No Harry, remember after first year, before you left to find the Philosopher's stone and we had that little talk?" Hermione asked

"Of course,." Harry replied.

"Well, I meant what I said then and I mean it even more when I say it now. You are a great wizard," Hermione added.

"I'm still not as good as you," Harry said, remembering having had this conservation before.

"Only in terms of books and I have some cleverness but not when it counts. You know what to do in emergencies and you're very resourceful. That's what makes you a great wizard. You know what the important things in life are. Things like friendship, bravery and love," Hermione replied.

"Is that what you were going to say to me before?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," she answered, blushing.

"Thanks for believing in me," he said, tilting her face up.

"Just be careful, alright?" Hermione told him.

"Always," Harry promised, taking her into his arms and holding her tight.

They both laid there in each others arms talking until they both fell asleep, all the while trying not to think about what would happen the next day. They were strong enough jus to concentrate on how happy they were to be together right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to all the reviewers that suggested that I continue with this story I have decided to continue it for a couple of chapters. I would like to thank everyone for all their nice comments and I hope that you keep on reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the other characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner brothers. I am in no way affiliated with them and this story is for entertainment purposes only.

Author: heaven85

Spoiler: Books 1-5

Chapter 2:

Ron was tossing and turning in his sleep and then jolted up. He had a nightmare about when they were fighting all the Death Eaters. The battles were hard on everyone and continue to haunt him especially since the final battle between Harry and "You know who" was approaching.

Ron couldn't help but worry about his best friend Harry Potter of seven years. Sure Harry has become such a powerful and really amazing wizard over the last few years. But was he good enough to survive fighting him?

Ron hoped and believed that Harry would win after he has escaped him so many times. But this time it was different. It would lead to an end. He didn't know who would survive but either way this was it and one way or another it will all end.

Then Ron's thoughts directed towards his girlfriend Hermione Granger. He thought with a laugh that she would probably be up being worried about Harry. She seemed to be worried about him a lot lately. In this case Ron couldn't really blame her after all this really was a really big deal but sometimes she seemed too concerned and it bugged him just a little. He couldn't help but feel that it would be nice if she worried about him. Ron bit his lip and thought to be really fair since it wasn't like Hermione wasn't concerned about his safety. It's just that she seemed a little more concerned for Harry than for him.

Ron knew that Hermione was worried about how distant Harry seemed to be with them. They knew that something was wrong but he wouldn't tell him what it was when he asked Harry about it. He was a little hurt by it but he knew that Harry needed some space but Hermione seemed really hurt by it. He could see it in her eyes when she looked at Harry.

Ron knew that Harry and Hermione were closer then Ron and Hermione were and always had been but Ron had to admit that he was a little jealous because even if he was dating Hermione that she still seemed to be a little closer to Harry then to him. There had been so many times in which it seemed as they were on the same page and he was an outsider. They talked as if they had some language that he didn't understand and he didn't really know what they were talking about and that made him feel a little left out.

Ron didn't know why but Hermione also seemed not to be all there at times, he noticed that she shot glances at Harry when she thought he wasn't looking. Ron frowned then thought, in fact things between him and Hermione were going great for awhile and then, for some reason he felt that something had changed between them and that was when Hermione asked for some time to sort through some things. He sometimes wondered if this had something to do with Harry. If maybe she had feelings for him and that maybe Harry felt the same way. But he shook off that thought because he didn't believe that his friend would do that to him.

One thing for sure is that Ron knows that he still loves Hermione very much and hope that things would work out for them. He was wondering if he should go over to talk and be there for Hermione because talking really does help and they could worry about Harry together. But he didn't want to seem like he was pushing her for an answer or anything.

Ron decided to head over to the head boy and head girl dorm where Harry and Hermione were staying this year. It felt kind of strange for him that since he was prefect that Harry would be Head boy. It kind of made him wonder if he really was meant to be prefect after all. It made him feel a little bit more inferior to Harry than he already felt but just a little bit after all he was happy for Harry.

Harry woke up and smiled and looked at the sleeping Hermione next to him. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about their talk and was happy that he had the love of such an amazing girl. A nagging voice in his head asked "What about Ron?"

"What about Ron?" he answered the voice back.

"Hermione is his girlfriend." The nagging voice responded.

"I know." Harry answered back.

"You're stabbing your other best friend in the back." The voice answered back.

"That's not what I'm doing." He answered.

"Then what do you call it?" the voice asked.

"I don't know." He whispered.

He felt some movement and turned to see that Hermione had started shifting and was muttering something.

Harry leaned in to hear what she was muttering.

"Leave Harry alone. Don't take him." Hermione said quietly at first.

Then she sat up and screamed, "NO Harry."

"Come on Hermione. I'm here." Harry sat looking at her concerned.

"Harry. You're okay." Hermione said grabbing on to him and holding on.

"It's okay. It was just a dream." Harry said holding on and stroking her back.

"I know. You're safe right now." Hermione answered quietly.

"Yes I am, I'm good. Don't worry about me." Harry replied quickly.

"You think I can?" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Well you can try." Harry replied back with a smile.

"I can't stop thinking about tomorrow." Hermione asked quietly.

"Me either." Harry replied.

"Can you promise me that my dream will only just be a dream?" Hermione asked with hope in her eyes.

"You know I can't." Harry answered looking down.

"I know. Don't look so sad. It's beyond your control." Hermione answered lifting up his head.

"I wish I could you know." Harry said looking into her eyes.

"I know. It's just that I love you so much." Hermione replied back.

"I love you too." Harry said kissing her quickly on the lips before taking her back in his arms.

"I can't believe you two!" Ron yelled.

Harry turned around and saw Ron who looked incredibly angry and his face looked really red.

"Ron?" Hermione said looking really surprised.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"Enough to know that my two best friends have just stabbed me in the back." Ron shouted.

"It's not like that." Hermione said walking over to him.

"Well what is it then? I hear you telling him that you love him and he loves you and I see the two of you kissing. What is it then? Huh? What excuse do you have for me now Hermione?" Ron shouted angrily.

Hermione stared back at him with tears brimming from her eyes but Ron refused to back away.

He grabbed Hermione's arm and shook her, "Tell me!"

"It's not what you think. We haven't gone out behind your back. What happened between me and Harry just happened." Hermione pleaded.

Ron let go of Hermione's arm and turned around staring violently at the floor.

"Ron, please…" Hermione said quietly.

Ron spun around. "Yeah right! I've seen the way you look at him. You can't tell me that you haven't been in love with him for a long time." Ron asked her looking at her angrily.

"Ron. It's true. We haven't gone out behind your back but yes I do love Hermione and I'm really sorry." Harry told Ron.

"How can you do this to me Harry? You knew how I felt about her. You think that you can take everything don't you? You already have so much, why did you have to take her away from me?" Ron shouted getting angrier and angrier.

"Look, Ron I'm really sorry. The last thing that we wanted to do was to hurt you." Harry answered.

" Yeah like the two of you getting together wouldn't hurt me." Ron said with a hollow laugh.

"You know what we mean. Ron we never planned this, honestly we didn't." Harry replied back.

"Ron, I'm sorry." Hermione pleaded with tears in her eyes as she touched his arm.

Ron pulled back as if her touch hurt him, "Don't Hermione. You know, I always felt a little bit inferior to Harry but I thought that you'd never see that way but I was wrong. You probably only went out with me until Harry decided not to huh?" Ron shouted bitterly.

"It's not like that Ron. I never thought about you like that. I went out with you because you were such a great guy and I wanted to." Hermione replied pleadingly.

"In fact you were probably thinking because Harry doesn't like me hey, I'll go out with Ron. He likes me." Ron spat out harshly.

"That's not fair Ron." Hermione replied.

"And now that it's like. Harry likes me so I'll go with him. Who cares if I'm dating Ron?" Ron shouted out.

"Ron I do care. Ron I really do." Hermione answered crying.

"If you're mad at me take it out on me. Don't talk like that about Hermione." Harry replied.

"You don't have the right to talk. In fact this is entirely your fault. So don't tell me what I can and can't say." Ron shouted.

"Ron please calm down." Hermione responded.

" Yes Ron please listen to us." Harry said walking closer to Ron.

"I'll calm down all right. In fact I don't have to listen to all of your lies." Ron replied abruptly and stormed out.

Harry walked toward Hermione and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"That didn't turn out well did it." Harry said weakly.

"Understatement of the century." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"What are we going to do with him?" Harry asked.

"Ron will understand eventually. I know he will." Hermione answered.

"You okay?" Harry asked moving back and taking a good look at her.

"I will be." Hermione replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that. If I hadn't…" Harry started before Hermione place her hand on his mouth.

"Harry, If I had to do it all over again. I wouldn't have changed anything that happened." Hermione answered.

"Nothing?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing. I cherish what happened with us earlier. In fact, honestly, I would be unhappier if I had never known how you felt. How about you? Do you want to change anything? " Hermione asked.

"No. I have never felt happier in my life than when you told me you loved me." Harry answered giving her another hug.

"Never." Hermione asked with a smile.

"Never." Harry said softly and kissed her softly.

"Come on. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Hermione said

Harry started to leave until Hermione grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips before saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my room." Harry answered with a smile.

"No Harry. I like sleeping next to you. Please stay." Hermione said with a pout.

"How can I resist that?" Harry replied with a grin.

Then they lay next to each other content in the others presence and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Ron was pacing off in his dorm room trying to walk off all the anger and sadness he felt as he thought back to what he saw.

'How could they do that to him? Did Hermione like him at all?' Ron thought with anger and sadness.

In the midst of his anger, he heard a voice say " You don't deserve this. Your best friends shouldn't have stabbed you in the back. Who needs them?"

"Yeah, I don't deserve this." Ron thought to himself.

"You don't. You need to find better friends that will treat you with the respect that you deserve." The voice responded

"I do. I don't need them." Ron said

"Just listen to me and you'll find what you want." The voice continued

Ron got up and walked out of his dorm and walked towards the hallway into the darkness…


	3. Revelations

A/N: Sorry for taking so long at first I had writers block and then I was incredibly busy with school and

work. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes and all but my beta's been really busy and I don't know how

long it'll be before she has time to do it so I decided to post it up right now but if I do get it back I'll post

this back up with the corrections if necessary. Thanks for sticking in there and please review!!! If no one reviews then I see no point in posting any more so hopefully you will want to read more. Thanks.

Part 3 : Revelations

Harry had woken up in the middle of the night and smiled at the sight of the beautiful girl laying

next to him. He closed his eyes for a second to gather up his thoughts. He was still contemplating whether

or not he should do what he knows he must do. In the end he realized he really had no choice. He turned and watched Hermione carefully to make sure she really was still asleep. Then he carefully got off the bed carefully being careful not to make any sound. He quickly grabbed some parchment and scribbled down a quick note for her. As he walked out the door he saw Dumbledore outside.

Harry closed to door and Dumbledore asked him , "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive." Harry nodded.

"You do know that what you are about to do is a very advanced protection spell and that once she wakes up she will be furious with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do know that but I can't risk putting her in danger. The fact that it is a very advance protection spell is why I wanted you here to watch me do it." Harry replied.

"If you're sure then let's proceed." Dumbledore answered.

Harry then closed his eyes to focus on the incantation that Dumbledore had showed him being very cautious of the fact that it was very important to do it correctly.

"Now Harry, it's really important that you concentrate really hard on what exactly you want to protect Hermione from and how much you want to protect her. The strength of the spell comes from whomever casts it." Dumbledore advised him.

Harry then pictured in his mind Hermione's face, her smile, and everything he loved about her and how desperately he wanted to keep her safe and away from harm and Voldemort. He then opened his eyes and concentrated on that thought and held up his wand and spoke the incantation " Candium mos incantardo proteccio" and he felt this light of power come from within him and it formed a invisible barrier behind the door and saw it float inside her room.

Harry knew from his research on the spell that it would form a protection or barrier around Hermione. He then put it wand back inside his robe and asked, "Is there a way to break through this barrier?"

"As I have told you before that it is a very powerful and ancient spell that you have just cast and it can not be broken easily so she should be safe in that regard but there is one way that it can be broken." Dumbledore answered.

"How?" Harry asked.

"By Hermione herself. If Hermione really wanted to break through the barrier she could. As long as you want to protect her, the spell will be in place but it won't keep her from walking out this door. It won't be easy to break it but she will be able to and I'm sure you know why." Dumbledore spoke.

"If she loved me enough." Harry answered.

"Love is an important part of the spell that you just cast." Dumbledore added.

"Well I know that Hermione's smart but I'm pretty sure that it will hold her for a long enough for me to do what I have to." Harry replied gravelly.

"Are you ready for this Harry?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"As ready as I'll ever be. It'll be all over one way or another." Harry replied seriously.

"Harry I want you to know that I am very proud of how much you have accomplished and how you have survived everything that you have been through to become the great man that you are today is very miraculous indeed." Dumbledore told him quietly.

Harry smiled slightly as it gave him pleasure to hear these words coming from a man whom he admired and respected and thought of as his mentor, friend and family. He then walked away to try to find Ron and try to see if he had cooled down enough to listen to him explain.

Harry walked down the dorm room that Ron stayed in. Harry opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up the others and noticed that Ron wasn't there.

Not seeing Ron there worried him just a little because when Ron was mad he usually walked and stomped around a lot which made him somewhat hungry so he decided to see if he could find him around the kitchen eating. So Harry decided to walk to the kitchen to see if he could find him there but when he got there he was no where to be found.

This made Harry really nervous as a horrible thought entered his head, ' What if Voldemort took him or set a trap for him and he fell for it?'

'No, Ron wouldn't fall for anything like that. The only thing would be that he was captured but please let me be wrong.' Harry thought desperately.

Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was time to go. Time to meet him and he truly hoped that he had trained well and hard enough to defeat him and protect all those around him and those people that he cared about.

As Harry started to walk over to where he would meet his fate, the prophecy kept on popping up in his head and he couldn't help thinking that 'the one that might not survive' could be him. He tried to banish that thought from his head.

Harry gave himself a quick pep talk as he walked towards the woods, as he knew that having confidence in himself would be really important in being able to defeat Voldemort.

When he got there, he saw a figure walking in the shadows and Harry braced himself for seeing some Death Eaters. Although it was supposed to be one on one, he knew he couldn't really trust Voldemort's words since he was evil.

However what he saw there was no way to be prepared for. He saw Ron but not really Ron. He looked like Ron but something about him was different.

Hermione woke up from a nice comfortable dream with a huge smile on her face. Despite what happened with Ron, she thought last night was perfect. She was perfectly happy about admitting her feelings to Harry and vice versa. At first she had been a little scared but now she was sure that she did the right thing.

Hermione turned and saw that Harry had left and got up and stretched and yawned. She figured that Harry must have gone back to his room because they didn't want to get caught. She walked down to the desk and there found a note in Harry's familiar scrawl. She read it, _'Didn't want to wake you up, you look so peaceful sleeping there. I love you more than I could possibly imagine loving someone. Don't forget that. Harry.'_

Hermione put it down with a smile while shaking her head. There was on way that she could ever forget that he loved her because that was exactly the same way she felt about him. Why would he need to tell her that? She went into her bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth before heading over to see Harry before he went to meet him. She still felt really scared and nervous for him and she wanted to do everything she could do to help him. She had spent most of the past year reading up on skills and spells that she thought would help Harry defeat Voldemort.

She still shudders at the mention of his name but saying his name gave her more of a sense of accomplishment and was a strange victory in itself. But she knew that wouldn't help Harry face him and truly hoped that Harry was powerful enough to defeat him. She knew that this was a difficult question to answer and the outcome was one that nobody could really predict. She felt tears come to her eyes but she shook them off. She knew that she would have to be strong so that she could show him that he didn't need to worry about her.

She walked to the door to open it but strangely found to be stuck. She tried to pull harder but that didn't work. Then she took out her wand and said, 'Alohomora'. That still didn't work so she tried some other spells but those also didn't work.

'What was going on?' Hermione wondered with fright.

'Stay calm.' Hermione told herself. 'There has to be a logical explanation for this after all Hogwarts was one of the safest places to be in.' She took a deep breath and tried the door again. The door was locked but something was blocking it from opening. She went back to her desk to look at some of the numerous books in her bookcase to see if she could find a spell that would be able to unblock the door.

As she quickly flipped through some of her books her eyes fell onto Harry's note once again. As she read it once more, the thought that had been bugging her came back and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something in that note that could be somehow connected to the situation at hand.

'Don't forget that' the note had read. There was something strange about that comment but she couldn't really put her finger on it. Then it suddenly hit her 'Maybe Harry locked you in.'

That thought somehow came as a relief to her because then it would mean that it wasn't Voldemort but she couldn't believe why Harry would lock her in here. 'He wouldn't' She thought but a nagging voice said, "He would to protect you and make sure you were safe."

She went to her door and began hitting hard while crying, "Harry, let me out of here. You can't keep me here. You have to let me help you. How dare you make my decisions for me? Harry if you don't let me out right now, I'll hate you forever."

There was no response as she continued to hit the door. She slumped down on the floor as she continued to tap on the door both with tears in her eyes as well as feelings of anger towards what Harry had done.

"There's no use Miss Granger. Mr. Potter has already left" a familiar voice responded outside the door.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes Miss Granger." Dumbledore responded.

"Can you do anything about this? What kind of spell did Harry put on here?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing I can do about this and Harry used a pretty powerful ancient protect spell that is not easily broken." Dumbledore answered.

"Then nothing can be done about it?" Hermione asked.

"The spell can be broken but only by you alone." Dumbledore answered.

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"You'll know. There is something else I think you should know" Dumbledore responded.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"There was another prophecy made regarding tonight's situation." Dumbledore added.

"There was?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes there was and I think you should hear this." Dumbledore answered.

"Okay." Hermione stood waiting….

"Hello Harry." Ron replied with a slight hint of a sneer.

"Ron. What are you doing here?" Harry asked both shocked and somewhat a little scared.

"I came here to see you." Ron replied with a grin.

Harry just looked at him and thought, ' This is pretty strange. It looks and sounds like Ron but there was definitely something wrong with him.'

"Did they do anything to you?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. Who are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"You know who? The death eaters and Voldemort." Harry replied quickly.

"They wouldn't do anything to me. They're not really that bad Harry." Ron answered with an evil grin.

"Ron, whatever they said to you, don't believe a word they say. Look what they did to Hermione." Harry replied.

"Oh that was just a misunderstanding unlike what you did to me." Ron said with a lot of anger.

"What on earth did they say to you? They almost killed her." Harry protested.

"It was because of you though. It's always because of you." Ron spat out.

"Okay maybe it had to do with me but I didn't want it to happen to her." Harry answered.

"You never want anybody to get hurt but they do. Not only did you almost get Hermione killed but you also stole her away from me and stabbed me in the back. You stabbed one of your best friends in the back." Ron added.

"We never planned any of it. The last thing that we wanted to do was hurt you. You have to believe me." Harry said cautiously.

"You know what. I don't need to hear you say anything else. Just because you're famous and all that you think that you can just take whatever you want no matter who gets hurt in the process." Ron shouted and pulled out his wand.

"Calm down now." Harry responded.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore. In fact I just figured it out. If you weren't around, the world would have been a better place." Ron answered with an evil grin.

"I know you don't mean that." Harry said feeling the sting of those words from one of his best friends.

"I assure you I do. I know exactly what I'm saying." Ron replied and pointed his wand at Harry and continued, "Put your wand up now and now let's get going."

"I don't want to hurt you Ron." Harry responded staring straight at him.

"You already did. Now it's payback." Ron responded and turned his head into the shadows.

Harry took this moment and knocked the wand out of Ron's hand.

"Bravo Harry." A familiar evil voice spoke.

Harry turned and saw the cloaked figure walking out of the shadows and he had a sinking feeling about who he was and he was right. It was Voldemort. Then he saw something much worse he saw Ron bowing down to him.

"What have they done to him?" Harry thought desperately.


	4. Prophecies, friends and foes

Part 4: Prophecies, friends and foes

Harry was shocked to see the sight of his best friend bowing down to their arch nemesis of almost 7 years. They have worked so hard to get ready to defeat Voldemort the last couple of years and now Ron was treating him as his savior.

"They must have placed some sort of Imperius curse on him. Ron would never willing go with him." Harry thought hopefully to himself.

"Hope you had a pleasant chat with my new lieutenant?" Voldemort asked delighted to inflict pain on Harry in any way, shape or form.

"Lieutenant?" Harry asked surprised and horrified that Ron would ever do his bidding.

"What? You think I'm not good enough to be lieutenant?" Ron asked haughtily.

"No. Just didn't think that anything like this could ever happen." Harry responded after awhile.

"What do you mean by that? That I'll see the truth and realize that I've been backing the losing team or that I've become more independent and don't follow you around any more?" Ron asked.

"Is that what you believe I think about you?" Harry asked incredulously.

" Well isn't that the way it really is? I mean you tell Hermione and I to stay behind while you go off in the end all by yourself so that you can get all the credit for what we all did together?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.

" That's not the way it is and you know it. It wasn't about any of that. I didn't want to put you in any more danger and sometimes things just happened that didn't allow you to come. Even if you weren't there to the end didn't mean that you weren't an important part of what happened." Harry responded.

" Well that doesn't even matter anymore. It's not important to me anymore. It's all in the past. Now I get to be part of something that is big and I will be there in the front line." Ron answered with an eerily calm voice.

"Ron is extremely talented and deserves this position. I'm glad that he came to join us." Voldemort responded.

Harry could see that Ron was very pleased with that remark.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked angrily.

"I did absolutely nothing. He came to us." Voldemort answered with an evil grin.

"So what's this prophecy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"This prophecy was made a very long time ago near the time the one about Harry was made. If I remember accurately it was stated as follows: _A girl will be born in the time of great darkness who possesses a gift of knowledge and resources to bring about the power needed to aid the destined one to meet the dark lord to the end._" Dumbledore spoke.

"And you think that might have something to do with me?" Hermione asked slowly and carefully as questions started to quickly flow through her mind.

"We always had a bit of a suspicion that it was you. Since we are now positive that Harry is the one that will meet the dark lord, it does seem very likely that the girl that the prophecy referred to would be you since you are very bright and knowledgeable and have helped Harry along these last 7 years." Dumbledore asked.

'_Wow, I always knew there were many prophecies being made but never thought that there could have been one about me? But what does other part of the prophecy mean? What resources and how am I supposed to help him?_' Hermione thought to herself desperately.

"I'm sure that you have a lot of questions that you want answered Ms. Granger. What is it that you want answered first?" Dumbledore spoke.

Hermione thought carefully before saying anything, " Professor Dumbledore, do you have any idea how I am supposed to help him?"

"That is something I think you will know the answer to when the time comes. You have been helping Harry prepare by looking up many different types of magic haven't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I have. I have gone through many books on spells, curses, rituals in order to find something that might help Harry face him." Hermione answered.

"Then I believe you will be as ready as you can possibly be." Dumbledore spoke and then took a breath and continued, "I believe that something might be troubling you my dear isn't it?"

"What if this isn't enough? What if the time comes and there's nothing that I can do? What if I can't help him?" Hermione asked her voice wavering.

"He came to us." Harry thought to himself as this thought kept on echoing inside his head. This thought was really strange concept for Harry. '_Ron would never willing come to find him. He couldn't have possibly known where he was. They had to have set a trap for him to find them. I have to stay focused and calm so that I don't fall into their trap' _Harry reminded himself which of courses was easier said than done.

"What happened cat got you tongue?" Ron asked with a sneer.

This brought Harry back to the presence and tried to refrain himself from retorting back. He responded by saying, " Nothing like that happened Ron. I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts."

"Harry, I forgot to ask how Ms. Granger was doing?" Voldemort asked with a grin.

Harry felt his skin begin to boil at the thought of what he had done to Hermione before. " Don't you dare ever come near her again!" Harry responded his green eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't you dare speak to my Lord like that!" Ron spoke taking out his wand.

"How can you even defend him after what he did to Hermione?" Harry shouted angrily.

"It was all because of you that's how." Ron spoke with anger.

"Boys there's not need for any verbal arguments now. Ron put your wand down." Voldemort commanded.

Ron immediately dropped down his wand and placed his head back down and stepped back.

"Now Harry, I have already explained this to you. It was all an accident. It wasn't really meant for her and it really doesn't matter any more. You saved her didn't you and right now I just want you." Voldemort spoke in that sinister voice of his.

"If it's just me that you want then why don't you just let Ron go?" Harry asked his green eyes flashing but his voice was surpisingly calm and demanding.

"Well that isn't up to you now is it? It's up to my lieutenant Ron." Voldemort replied beckoning to Ron to join him.

"Yes my Lord?" Ron asked.

"Would you like to leave?" Voldemort asked his voice in a loud whisper.

"No my lord. I would like to stay here and serve you." Ron answered bowing his head.

"Now you see Mr. Potter, Ron wants to stay on his own free will." Voldemort responded with an evil knowing grin.

'_Of course he wants to stay you'll controlling his mind.'_ Harry thought to himself and tried to speak to Ron to see if there was anything he could say to bring him back.

"Ron, you really should go back to the school. Pretty soon people will start looking for you and Hermione will be so happy to see you back. You remember her don't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do." Ron answered and for a moment Harry thought he saw his best friend back.

"But that also reminds me of what the two of you did to me." Ron added in a cold menacing tone.

"I'm here now. What do you want Voldemort?" Harry asked turning his attention back to his arch nemesis.

"I want to kill you." Voldemort answered in a very frightening commanding tone of voice.

" I can't answer that one for you Ms. Granger. I also cannot say that could never happen. In times that we are living in, anything can happen but I want you to know that I do believe that you can do this and that Harry can do this." Dumbledore answered.

"Thanks. It does make me feel better when you say however." Hermione replied with a slight smile.

"Now is there anything else you would like to ask me?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was wondering what exactly does this prophecy tell me that will help me break the spell on the door?" Hermione asked with frustration.

"All you have do to is clear your mind and things will become less murky." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She decided just to focus on Harry and try not to think about anything related to what was happening right now.

"Is your mind clear now?" Dumbledore asked.

It took Hermione a moment but she was able to clear her mind and nodded.

"Now just focus on your task at hand and what you need to do and the knowledge shall come to you." Dumbledore spoke.

Hermione tried to do what Professor Dumbledore said and it took her a while to get the answer she needed.

"It's about love isn't it?" Hermione asked softly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Love as you know is a very powerful force that can be used to create powerful spells."

"So I think what you mean is that in order to break this spell I will somehow have to tap into this power and use it to reverse it." Hermione answered slowly.

"Precisely." Dumbledore answered with a nod.

"Okay so I think that used the fact that he wanted to keep me safe no matter what to protect me right?" Hermione asked.

"I believe that was his intent." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione took a deep breath and wracked her brain for a book that might be of use and came up with an idea and went back to her bookcase to look up a spell on counter charms in an ancient book of spells. She quickly looked at the index to find out what she needed and searched for what she was looking for.

"Yes." Hermione said out loud.

"I can see that you have found the spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not 100 sure that this will work but it's the closest thing that I can think of.

Hermione took a deep breath stepped back and took her wand out and pointed to the door.

"What else is new?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows to show that he did not fear him.

"It isn't new but this time I will be successful. You won't be able to stop me this time." Voldemort answered in a spine numbing voice etched in evil.

"Don't be so sure about that." Harry spoke with authority.

"Gotten a little full of yourself I see." Voldemort spoke with mock amusement. He then added, "Well let's see what you can actually do." He motioned one his Death Eaters to come forth.

Harry took a moment to collect himself and then lifted his wand up getting ready to use it when necessary. The Death Eater shouted 'Expelliarmus"

Harry leapt out of the way just in time and just tripped. Harry the shouted 'STUBEFY' and pointed his wand at the Death Eater. Just a few seconds later a couple more Death Eaters came up and shouted, 'IMPEDIMENTA'

Harry shouted 'PROTEGO' which had effectively blocked the worst and the spell. A few seconds later he shouted 'RICTUSEMPRA' causing the Death Eater to fall over.

Out of no where a voice called out 'Expelliarmus' knocking the wand out of Harry's hand.

Lucius Malfoy came out and spoke "Now what are you going to do now?"

"Why don't you come here and found out?" Harry responded in a threatening tone of voice and stood up.

Lucius Malfoy looked surprised for a second but came over with a bemused look on his face. When he approached Harry he pointed his wand toward him and spoke 'Impedimenta' knocking Harry far away down the floor.

All of the sudden came a loud noise that sounded like a large rock hitting the ground that caused Lucius to look away. This was the opportunity that Harry was looking for and kicked him hard in the shin and went to pick up his wand.

As Lucius turned to look at him Harry took the opportunity to yell, 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS' causing his legs to snap and stick together and he fell onto the ground with a thump.

"Not bad Potter." Voldemort said in that eerie voice of his.

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on remembering the spell she had just learned when she was sure she remembered the incantation she spoke, 'Guardium de proteccio'. She then began to glow and continued to speak in a voice that was not her own 'Relieva patronoma de amour totali incantum ben forcia de portalis'. A beam of light flowed from Hermione's wand forcing the door open and forming an entry way for Hermione to walk through it. A flow of light surrounded Hermione as if protecting her from harm.

When she got out Hermione stopped glowing and she began to look much more herself. Hermione felt weak in the knees. Dumbledore seemed to have knew that this was to occur as he was at her side in less than a second and steadied her.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little winded." Hermione answered with a slight smile.

"Hermione I want you to know that I believe that you would have done anything you could to help Harry and protect him. I just need to ask you if you're sure that this is what you want to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that this is what I want to and need to do. I know that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least help him all that I could. Besides I'm also doing this for me. I need to show him that I'm not afraid of him and I want to punish him for what he did to me. I also need to do this for everyone else that I know. He has caused so much pain and suffering to everyone around us. His reign of terror needs to end." Hermione answered.

"Well if you're sure then I don't suppose that there is anything that I could do to stop you is there?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No." Hermione replied with a glimmer of a smile. She then hugged him and said, "Thanks for everything you have done for all of us and especially for being there and caring for Harry."

"There's no need to say this. I was happy to do so." Dumbledore answered. He then pulled something out of his pocket and placed it into Hermione's hand.

"What's this?" Hermione asked looking down and saw that it was a round jeweled object on a gold chain.

"Consider it a gift. Use it wisely." Dumbledore answered and turned away.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to look back at Dumbledore and Hogwarts and proceeded to hurry off to the woods where she knew she would find Harry hoping that she was not to late. '_Harry you better hold on. Please make sure that I'm not too late.'_

Voldemort was standing a few feet away from him and gave him his usual twisted smile and beckoned someone to come forth. "Now let's see how well you do against my Lietenant."

Ron came out carrying a nasty grin on his face. "It's time to see who really is better now?"

Harry thought, '_I had this bad feeling that this was going to happen. He knew that Voldemort was capable of this but why did Ron have to look so happy about it? It kind of scared him to think that Ron wanted to do this wanted to prove that he was better than him. Why Ron? I don't want to have to hurt him at all but I will defend myself if I have to.' _

"Ron are you sure there's no other way to settle this?" Harry pleaded with his eyes.

"What are you scared that I'm going to hurt you and prove to everyone that I'm better than you?" Ron asked mockingly.

"No. I just didn't want things to have to be like this between us. You're my best mate." Harry tried.

"You were my best mate until you proved yourself to be untrustworthy." Ron spoke with anger.

Harry winced. Those words cut into him like a knife at his heart. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Save it for someone who cares." Ron responded coldly and pointed his wand directly at Harry.

Harry sighed and braced himself with his wand.

"It's time to rumble." Ron said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed and for your wonderful comments. I love getting feedback and hope that you all will continue reviewing. Not to sound too redundant but please REVIEW. There are also a lot of spells in this chapter that are mine and are not from any books or movies. Sorry for taking so long to update but have been really busy with papers and exams. On an extra note my next update won't be until nears years I think because finals are in the next few weeks and don't have time to write yet. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. Thanks to my beta the Shadows.

Disclaimer: As in part 1. I don't own anything.

Part 5: Inner Demons

Ron was holding his wand up, ready to strike Harry at any moment.

Harry was bracing himself for anything that Ron might throw at him but unwilling to make the first move.

Ron watched Harry's movements carefully trying to read into his mind and decipher his next move. When he saw movement in Harry's direction he spoke 'Expelliarmus'

Harry jumped and just barely passed the spell. Harry was looking around to see if there was anything that he could use to block Ron's spell.

Ron yelled 'STUPEFY' and Harry yelled 'PROTEGO' just in time to block the spell although it did slightly stun his leg.

Harry was limping slightly as he quickly stood back up and saw that there were quite a few of rocks lying around which gave him an idea and with a wave of his wand a couple of rocks flew to him. He spoke quietly, 'Windium pierca' causing the rocks to fly quickly and hitting Ron in the leg with just enough force to cause him to stumble. With quick speed and agility he came near a few trees and cried, 'Collapsa' and within a few seconds all the trees came crashing down forming a container like structure around Ron. Then before Ron could try anything he said, ' Sealamente' which caused the rocks to surround Ron and seal up the space between the trees and air.

At first there was no movement or sound coming from Ron but after a couple of minutes a blast of magic came through the space between the rocks and trees and a hole formed and Ron came walking out.

'_That was great Ron, didn't know you had it in you. I mean of course he could perform quite a bit of magic but this was pretty powerful stuff that he just performed.' _Harry thought with both pride and worry because he didn't know what was going on with his friend.

Ron said, " Is that all you got? Come on now, you're the great Harry potter. Do something. Don't just stand there doing nothing."

"I told you that I didn't want to hurt you." Harry responded as he shifted his gaze to the surroundings. He didn't really see much of anything but trees.

"I told you that I didn't want you to spare me in any way." Ron answered shaking his head.

"I'm not. I don't feel like fighting you." Harry answered.

"Well then, let's see if there is anything I can do about that." Ron replied in a taunting voice.

'Tarantallegra' Ron said in a low time and a grin on his face.

This caught Harry by surprise and caused Harry's feet to start dancing crazily.

"Now that is more like it." Ron said with a laugh.

Harry held his breath and forced himself to try to stand while his legs were flying in all directions. He looked around for something he could hold on to. He knew that if he pushed hard enough he could regain control of his legs. As he was watching Ron's face he saw that he seemed very amused by the sight and that made him shake his head and tried to think of a spell that might be able to reverse or overthrow the one that Ron placed on him.

"Okay Ron, you asked for it." Harry told himself as he dragged himself over to a nearby tree. Using his upper arm strength he pushed himself up and quickly muttered 'Finite' while tapping his leg.

"Where did you learn that?" Ron asked with a scowl.

"You know that I read up on a lot of magic to prepare for this day and I saw Professor Lupin use it." Harry answered and he began to feel his legs slowly stop moving about.

"But I don't recall you learn this counter spell." Ron replied.

"It's all about the application." Harry answered.

"Quit stalling Harry. What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Well.." Harry started before he was hit with the sound of 'Impedimenta' and he felt a sharp pain and he fell over backwards and traveled a few feet away.

"Who was that?" Ron asked angrily.

"It was me." came a very familiar sinister voice that Harry recognized.

Bellatrix Lestrange came out with a grin.

"Why did you interfere?" Ron asked in a dangerous voice.

"I was getting bored watching you work." She replied in her awful mocking tone of voice.

"He is mine, don't interfere again or else." Ron answered with a menacing look on his face.

"Emotional now aren't we? I won't interfere as long as you do your job." Bellatrix answered with a sneer.

"I will, I just don't want to rush it." Ron replied.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that you didn't want to fight Harry." Bellatrix added.

"What are you trying to imply?" Ron asked angrily.

"I just call what I see." Bellatrix answered.

"What exactly do you see?" Ron asked.

"A young boy trying to prove that he's a man and not a coward but yet can't do a grown mans work." Bellatrix replied with a mocking tone

"I'll show you what this coward can do." Ron spoke in a menacing tone and directly swung his wand in her face.

Harry stood there kind of in awe at this side in Ron but scared in a weird way because he hardly ever saw Ron this way before.

"Prove it. Kill him." Bellatrix replied pointing her wand at Harry.

"I don't have to listen to you. I'd rather do something to you." Ron replied without moving his wand.

"Do it then." Bellatrix responded with a smile.

'Crucio' Ron spoke with a grin and a quick wave of his wand.

Bellatrix was fast but Ron was quicker and the spell hit her leg and she fell over and screamed but was quickly back on her feet. 'Stubefy' Bellatrix responded quickly.

Ron was somehow ready for her and his shield charm blocked off most of her spell and it make only a slight cut on his knee and cause him to limp.

Ron responded with 'Expelliarmus' with a wave of his wand.

This time Bellatrix was ready for him and ducked in time and spoke with an evil grin, "You've got to better than that."

During this time Harry decided it was time for him to see how he would get to Voldemort and started to walk away but a wand stood in his way and a gruff voice said, "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry turned and saw that it was another Death Eater.

The Deatheater shook his head and placed a firm grip on Harry and send a stunning spell towards Ron and Bellatrix.

They both turned towards whoever hit them and the Deatheater smiled and spoke, "Now is not the time. We have business to attend to don't we master?"

Voldemort came from beyond the shadows and spoke in a commanding eerily voice, "It's not time now to play. Bellatrix stand back and let Ron do his job. Ron, deal with Harry."

"Yes master." Bellatrix spoke and stepped back.

Ron nodded and once again turned toward Harry with a scowl.

"Now look what you have done." Ron spoke while shaking his head and quickly pointed his wand to Harry and said, "Impendimenta"

This time Harry couldn't move because he was held down and it hit him down onto the ground. Harry felt pain but dared not to show it and just grimaced.

"Step away." Ron ordered and the Death Eater walked away leaving Harry on his own.

"I'd much rather see you mobile." Ron added as he walked closer towards Harry.

Ron offered his hand towards Harry with what Harry could swear was a smile but he didn't take it and got up by himself.

"Ron, I know you're still in there somewhere, don't do this." Harry pleaded one last time.

"You never learn do you? This is me, a better and stronger Ron." Ron answered with an evil grin.

Harry just shook his head and within a few seconds his wand flew from his hand as Ron spoke 'Expelliarmus'

Ron just shook his head and said, 'Accio wand' and threw it back to him. "You can do better than that." Ron replied.

"What are you doing Ron? Torture him." Voldemort voice called out.

"Yes master." Ron replied quickly and just before he moved his wand towards Harry, Harry thought he saw a sign of pain and sadness in his face for just a few seconds.

Ron spoke, 'Crucio' as he waved his wand toward Harry.

Harry eyes widened and the spell hit him causing him to double boil and scream at the feeling of pain thorough his entire body.

Hermione had thought that she heard a couple of familiar voices and walked on over and the sight that lay in front of her was too shocking for words. A took her a few seconds to realize that what she saw was real and not a dream. Seeing Ron there with the evil look on his face holding a Ron right above Harry was shocking enough but to see him torture Harry like that was the most shocking thing in the world.

'_That can't be Ron can it? The Ron I know isn't like that. It's not possible. The Ron she knew was annoying but really sweet and attentive. She really did care about him a lot, not like the way she feels about Harry but still it really hurt to see him like this. Could this all be my fault? Could he be like this because of me? I can't stand to be the reason that Ron and Harry are like this. They were the best of friends, they still are I hope.' _Hermione thought to herself and proceed to rush over to see Harry.

But before she could get there a few Death Eaters stood on out aiming stunning spells at her. Hermione ducked as much as she could and said, 'Protego' a few times which blocked away most of the spells and she broke back with an 'Expelliarmus' and a couple of stunning spells.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and rushed over to his side.

"Hermione? I thought that…" Harry started.

"I know what you thought. I'll deal with that later but first of all are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"As fine as I can be at this moment in time." Harry answered with a slight smile.

Hermione smiled a little to see that Harry could still smile at this moment and turned to face Ron and saw a hit of sadness but then that face twisted into one of anger that she had never seen before.

"Please Ron, don't do this! We're all friends, the three of us. Whatever it is we can work through it." Hermione pleaded with her eyes.

"What is there to work through? You betrayed me and that's all there is to it and you obviously think that Harry is better than me." Ron answered.

"Ron it isn't like that at all. You're both different people. I never thought that you were second rate, you just have different things that you are better at than Harry at. Ron you are a great person, sweet, loyal, a little annoying and an amazing boyfriend." Hermione responded.

"If I'm so great why are you with him?" Ron asked in a mocking tone.

"Because I love him Ron." Hermione answered quietly.

"That just shows that you are a horrible person and a scarlet woman." Ron spat out.

"Watch your mouth." Harry said angrily moving forward but Hermione pushed him back.

"If it makes you feel better then just let it out." Hermione responded.

"Let what out? I'm fine, never better." Ron answered with a grin.

"Ron…" Hermione started.

"I don't have time for this. Move on over. Harry and I have something that we need to finish." Ron spoke gruffly.

"I'm not moving. In order to get to Harry you have to go through me." Hermione firmly stated.

"Hermione, leave this has nothing to do with you." Harry asked her gently.

'I can't leave you here by yourself, you don't know how crazy I'll go just waiting to see what happened and I can't leave Ron here knowing he's like this." Hermione replied shaking her head firmly.

"Well if you won't move then I'll just have to move you." Ron sad as he snapped his fingers and told two Death Eaters, "Take her away."

Out of nowhere two Death Eaters came near Harry pushed him out of the way and took hold of Hermione and dragged her away while Hermione was screaming and putting up quite a fight with kicking of the feet and kicking one of them in the shins. "You little…" one of them said and sent off a stunning spell after her as she was getting away.

Hermione gave a slight yelp and that got her quite angry and she said, 'Stubefy' knocking one of them off their feet and onto the floor.

Hermione felt a hand wrapping itself around her neck and whispered in a menacing tone, "Move one step and you're dead." Hermione stopped moving and her brain was moving quickly trying to figure a way of getting away.

Her gaze then shifted toward Harry and Ron and she saw that they were kind of getting nasty as both of them were grabbing onto their arms and saw both grimacing with pain but trying hard not to show it.

She then saw a dark figure approaching Harry from behind and she shouted, "Harry look behind you."

Harry turned around quickly with his wand but was not quick enough and was quickly knocked down to the ground.

"Harry…" Hermione started before with a wave of wand her voice became nonexistant.

"That's better." The Death Eater said with a grin.

'_What am I going to do? I can't do the counter spell because I have no voice and I can't warn Harry!' _Hermione thought desperately to herself.

Harry quickly tried to stand up but failed at first, he then summoned his strength and said, "Ron let's finish this."

"Ah… Finally what I was waiting to here." Ron replied with a smirk.

'Rictusempra' Harry stated quickly.

Ron jumped over it quickly and countered quickly with 'Stubefy'

Harry ducked just in time to avoid the spell. "You've got to do better than that Ron" Harry replied.

Ron then just smiled wickedly and spoke, 'Writhia' which caused a twisting through his limbs and caused him to fall to the ground yelling in pain.

"How do you like that?" Ron asked.

Harry just glared and him and with all the strength he could muster he tried to stand up but still could feel the pain in his muscles and looked him squarely in the face and said, 'Allantois lacia' which caused to feel like something was causing a cut through his skin.

'Crucio' Ron said once again causing Harry once again to double over and Ron came closer to him and said, "How about we try something different."

"Kill him now Ron." Voldemort commanded.

Harry once again saw something in his face that showed that he did not want to do it but he the saw him nod as if he came to a realization.

'Instigia Reposa' Ron said quickly causing everything to go black for Harry and cause him to sleep.

"Why did you do that?" Voldemort hissed angrily.

"I didn't want to derive you the pleasure of killing Harry master. I know that you have been waiting for this day for many years but if I'm wrong please allow me another chance to prove myself to you.' Ron said while kneeling in from of Voldemort.

Hermione once again looked at Ron in shock yet was confused as to why Ron didn't want to kill Harry. _  
' What is really going on Ron?'_ She thought curiously.


End file.
